


Maybe We Need a Little Magic in Our Lives

by FireflyWonder



Series: Flame On [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Gen, Multiple Languages, Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyWonder/pseuds/FireflyWonder
Summary: All Tsuna wanted to do was go to Comic-Con with Marinette.





	Maybe We Need a Little Magic in Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Tsuna learned English in a classroom setting and they haven't been studying it very long, so their English will be very formal and not very accurate. You have been warned.
> 
> P.S. If something is underlined that means it's in English.

Tsuna periodically glanced up from his manga to stare at the computer. But everytime he looked it only showed a blank screen instead of an incoming call pop up. Tsuna had hoped Marinette would call tonight, but hope was dwindling as the minutes passed.

“Dame Tsuna,” a voice said from beside him. 

Tsuna shrieked and tumbled off the bed, manga flying up into the air. He slammed face first into the carpeted floor resulting in a throbbing nose. The manga dropped onto his head making it the icing on the cake.

“Get up, dame Tsuna.”

Tsuna whimpered. “Please stop doing that.”

There was a gunshot then his manga was knocked off his head. Tsuna yelped and pressed his body even closer to the floor. 

“Pathetic. How do you expect to ask Marinette out like this?”

Tsuna quickly scrambled to his feet, meeting Reborn’s soulless eyes. “What- what?! I’m not interested in Marinette like that! She’s only a friend!”

“You don’t think she’s pretty?”

“I never said that!” he protested, arms flailing. 

Just as Tsuna was about to descend into full on panic mode his computer started ringing. His eyes darted from Reborn to the computer before deciding to risk it. He scurried over to the ringing electronic and quickly pressed the accept call button. Marinette’s image overtook the screen and Tsuna was graced with her smiling face. Tsuna collapsed into a chair with a huff.

“Are you okay, Tsuna?” Marinette asked in accented English, the concern in her eyes obvious.

“Yeah- yeah! It’s nothing!” Tsuna stuttered out in the same language, cheeks dusted pink. He was conscious of the fact Reborn was still in the same room as him.

She narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. “Okay. How is school?”

Tsuna glanced down at his keyboard, rubbing the back of his neck. “Good. I pass my test.” 

Marinette beamed at him, her smile lighting up the room. “That’s great! You studied really hard!”

“Yeah. Um,” Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, “how is school for you?”

“I go on a trip to the museum for school. I have to write on art.”

“It does not sound fun.” 

Definitely not Tsuna’s idea of fun. He could never stand still long enough to understand or appreciate art. Then there were his guardians. Tsuna was gaining gray hairs just thinking about the mess they would make.

“It is fun to me,” the black haired girl shrugged. “I like art. It is nice to look at.”

Panic gripped Tsuna at the thought of accidentally offending the French girl. “I- I do not say art is bad! Art is nice! Very nice!”

“It’s fine. I am not mad. Not everyone likes art.”

“Sorry.”

“It is not a problem. Do not say sorry.”

“Sorry.” Tsuna winced.

She gave him a mock glare. “No more sorry or else.”

Tsuna laughed helplessly in response which earned him a giggle from Marinette. “Okay. I will not.” 

“Oh!” Marinette perked up. “I bought\- quel est le mot? Ticket! I bought ticket for comic con!”

Tsuna frowned. “What is… comic con?”

“It’s-” Marinette’s eyebrows scrunched together as she searched for the right words- “it’s a place where people… wear television and book clothing? You watch new television? People talk video games and television. Many people there.”

“Do you mean comic con?” Tsuna guessed in Japanese.

Marinette pursed her lips. “I think so.”

“Comic con seems fun. Are you going with friends?”

She shook her head gently. “No. My friends cannot go. Or do not want to go.”

Marinette’s eyes were downcast and she looked small with her hunched shoulders. Tsuna cursed himself for asking a question that made her look like this. She didn’t need anymore reasons to be sad. A stupid idea then popped into his head.

“I go with!” Tsuna blurted out startling Marinette. “What if- what if I go with you?!” 

Heat crept up his body until it reached his face. Someone kill him now. Why did Tsuna say that?! Why would Marinette want to go with him?! Stupid! Stupid!

“Really?!” Marinette gasped, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You- you do not have to.”

Tsuna stared into her hopeful eyes across the screen and he couldn’t say no. “I will.”

“Thank you!” Marinette smiled at him breathlessly, hands clutched to chest. “I am making clothing for comic con. I will make you clothing too.”

“I can buy clothing! You do not need to!” the brown haired boy protested.

“I want to. I am making you clothing.” 

Tsuna opened his mouth to argue, but Marinette silenced him with a look.

“Good. I know what to make. And comic con is le vingt-cinq octobre.”

He scratched his head. “Um, I do not-”

“She said October twenty-fifth, Dame Tsuna,” Reborn said, hopping onto the desk.

Marinette blinked at the intrusion. “Bonjour, Reborn.”

“Bonjour, Marinette,” Reborn said in flawless French. “Je déteste couper ce court mais c'est l'heure du coucher de Tsuna.”

“Oh. Sorry for talking late,” she blushed. “Good night, Tsuna.”

“Good day!” Tsuna said, hurriedly.

Marinette waved goodbye before disappearing and he was left with a blank screen. Tsuna already missed her. 

“Why did you do that?” Tsuna whined, earning him a Leon mallet to the head.

“It’s late and you have school tomorrow. Get to bed unless you want your grades to suffer more because of your sleep deprived brain. Or should I start using new tutoring methods?”

Feeling significantly threatened Tsuna scampered to his bed and dove under the covers. Reborn turned off the light with the use of Leon and settled into his hammock. It wasn’t long before Tsuna heard Reborn’s snoring and he should have been sleeping too. 

But he had plans to see Marinette again. Thoughts kept popping into Tsuna's head of what could happen during the trip and most of it wasn’t good. Tsuna just wanted comic con to go well. He didn’t want anything to explode or die during it. Maybe that was too much to ask for.

He must have closed his eyes sometime during the night, because they snapped open at the sound of his alarm. Tsuna groggily smacked at the electric clock and slid out of bed. Tsuna went through his usual morning routine before stomping down the stairs in uniform. 

“Good morning, Tsu-kun!” his mother greeted from her position at the stove.

He mumbled out a reply and sank into a chair at the kitchen table next to I-pin and Lambo. A plate piled with food was set in front of him. Before Tsuna could take a bite Reborn had stolen a slice of frittata from him. The brown haired boy shrieked.

“Too slow dame Tsuna.”

His mother giggled. “Be nice, Tsuna.”

The brown haired boy pouted and began to eat his food with caution. The kids still managed to slip a few more pieces of food past him.

As mom picked up dirty dishes, her eyes suddenly brightened. “I just remembered! Reborn was telling me about your plans to visit Marinette. That’s so sweet of you.”

“What?! You told her?!” Tsuna shouted.

“Marinette?! I wanna go see Marinette!” Lambo yelled.

His tutor cocked a gun. “Stop screaming.”

Tsuna bit his lip, cutting himself off. The small cow child stuck his tongue out at the hitman.

“Look at the time!” Mom said, glancing at the clock. “Off to school with you. You wouldn’t want to be late.”

The brown haired boy reluctantly got up from his seat and grabbed his bag. It definitely felt like Reborn was planning something more. But what, he would have to wait in suspense for.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say it took forever for Tsuna to be comfortable with calling Marinette by her first name.


End file.
